


Дыхание

by Amarillis_L



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_L/pseuds/Amarillis_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ямазаки вздыхает и снова берет шнурок в руки, вяжет сложный узел. Потом накидывает петлю себе на шею и медленно тянет за свободный конец. Удавка сжимает горло. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дыхание

Шнурок тонкой прохладной змеей скользит между пальцев. Обвивает запястье, гладит шелковистыми боками кожу. Он ровный, крепкий, надежный. Ямазаки чувствует каждый его миллиметр, даже свою ракетку он знает куда хуже, не говоря уж о мече.

Шнурок стекает по запястью вниз, уютно сворачивается на коленях. Ямазаки смотрит на него и думает, что перед ним смертельно опасная змея. Мало что в жизни Ямазаки ненавидит так, как эту удавку. Разве что еще анпаны. И почему ему всегда приходится иметь дело с неприятными вещами?

Ямазаки вздыхает и снова берет шнурок в руки, вяжет сложный узел. Потом накидывает петлю себе на шею и медленно тянет за свободный конец. Удавка сжимает горло. Ямазаки доводит до момента, когда дышать еще можно, но глотать становится трудно, и резко дергает. В одно мгновение узел распускается, и удавка становится обычным шнурком. Ямазаки хотел бы, чтобы за конец тянул кто-то другой, он даже готов всерьез сам подставить шею под петлю. Но когда кто-нибудь спрашивал его мнение?

Ямазаки снова ведет пальцами по гладкой поверхности и вяжет узел. Наконец, когда уже нет возможности и дальше тянуть время, он говорит:

— Готово, Хиджиката-сан.

Хиджиката стоит у открытых седзи. Он одет в простое кимоно, в котором спит, под ним свежие бинты. Хиджиката смотрит в темноту и, конечно, курит. Над казармами висит полная, нестерпимо яркая луна, безостановочно трещат цикады: очень романтичная летняя ночь. В такую хорошо гулять с девушкой, любоваться бликами на воде в пруду и целоваться под деревом на берегу. Это если бы у Ямазаки была девушка. Хиджиката со стуком захлопывает седзи — и все романтические мысли сразу вылетают из головы.

Хиджиката подходит к расстеленному футону и садится на него спиной к Ямазаки. Поза у него расслабленная, но плечи напряжены, кулаки сжаты, словно он до сих пор держит меч. Ямазаки бесшумно подходит, опускается позади него на колени. На таком расстоянии хорошо чувствуется знакомый крепкий запах табака. Ямазаки нравится сигаретный дым, он втягивает воздух поглубже. Колеблется всего мгновение, прежде чем набросить удавку на горло Хиджикаты, затягивает, чтобы узел касался кожи — пока только касался.

Ямазаки кладет ладони ему на плечи, спускает кимоно, и оно с тихим шорохом скользит ниже. Хиджиката выпутывается из рукавов и развязывает пояс. Его движения резкие, нетерпеливые. Ямазаки всегда знает, когда у начальника заканчивается терпение. Он обхватывает его поперек груди, выше бинтов, и прижимается щекой к плечу. Он чувствует горячую кожу, стальные мышцы под ней. Запах табака становится сильнее. Ямазаки трется носом у линии роста волос, касается губами шеи, трогает мочку уха. Сердце под его ладонью начинает биться немного быстрее.

Комната у Хиджикаты большая, просторная, в ней много воздуха, а днем еще и солнца. Но Ямазаки кажется, что они заперты в маленьком чулане, в котором стены давят, и с каждым вдохом тяжелее дышать. Чужое тело кажется таким горячим, почти обжигает даже сквозь рубашку. Наверное, Ямазаки хотел бы когда-нибудь прижаться кожа к коже, без преграды из ткани. Наверное. Ямазаки старается об этом не думать.

Он рисует узоры на спине Хиджикаты, обводит старые шрамы — они грубые и неровные, за каждым из них своя история. Ямазаки знает их почти все. Он целует плечи и шею с какой-то ему самому непонятной нежностью. И слушает, слушает, как Хиджиката дышит: сначала ровно и размеренно, а потом все тяжелее и чаще. Ямазаки подстраивается под этот неровный ритм. Сейчас дыхание Хиджикаты — его дыхание.

Когда Хиджиката оборачивается, его взгляд слишком острый, Ямазаки думает, что даже слишком хищный, как в бою. Или в постели, напоминает он сам себе. Хиджиката ловит его ладонь и сжимает его сухими, жесткими пальцами.

Ямазаки замирает, и сердце у него тоже останавливается на мгновение. Единственное, чего он не упускает — дышать в одном ритме с Хиджикатой. Он не любит, когда тот смотрит на него — обычно внимание начальства приводит к неприятностям. И сейчас Ямазаки по уши в неприятностях.

Ямазаки все понимает без слов. Он перебирается на футон, садится почти вплотную к Хиджикате, скользит взглядом по лицу, по плотно сжатым губам, опускает глаза ниже. Удавка резко выделяется на светлой коже, над ней быстро бьется голубая жилка. В этом месте кожа тонкая и нежная. Ямазаки трогает ее кончиками пальцев, делая вид, что поправляет шнурок, потому что во взгляде Хиджикаты все больше нетерпения, ноздри раздуваются чуть шире.  
Ямазаки боится. У него от страха внутри все скручивается в тугой узел, но он твердой рукой берется за конец удавки и осторожно тянет ее. Хиджиката распахивает глаза шире, зрачок расползается по радужке, он приоткрывает губы, делая первый жадный вдох.

Ямазаки сначала неуверенно касается ладонью его груди, задерживает напротив бешено бьющегося сердца. Оно живое, оно гонит по венам кровь, которая проступает сквозь бинты. И Ямазаки сейчас держит его в руках. Это должно было быть сладко — чувствовать контроль над другим человеком, особенно если этот человек Хиджиката Тоширо. Но по спине Ямазаки течет холодный пот от страха и напряжения. В этот момент он почти ненавидит Хиджикату за то, что тот доверяет ему свою жизнь.

Удавка затягивается все туже. Хиджиката упирается кулаком в футон за своей спиной, второй рукой разводит полы кимоно и кладет ее на полувставший член. Ямазаки коротко облизывает губы и на мгновение отводит взгляд от лица Хиджикаты. Накрывает его руку своей.

— Можно я? — просит он. Ямазаки боится, но если Хиджиката доверяет ему, у него нет выбора: только все сделать правильно. Он обхватывает горячий, гладкий ствол ладонью и обводит головку большим пальцем. Хиджиката вздрагивает всем телом, прогибается в спине. Ямазаки закусывает губу, ловит его дыхание. Удавка затягивается все туже, в ушах шумит, влажная от пота челка лезет в глаза. Ямазаки коротко сдувает ее и не отводит взгляда от лица Хиджикаты, до страшного открытого сейчас. Темные глаза затягивает поволока. Ямазаки двигает ладонью все быстрее. Под пальцами толчками бьется пульс. Дыхание обоих сбоит, Ямазаки кажется, что это его грудная клетка сейчас разрывается от боли, что это у него в голове рвутся алые всполохи. Ребра ходят ходуном, пытаясь протолкнуть внутрь хотя бы глоток воздуха.

Хиджиката опускает ресницы, скрывая поплывший взгляд.

— Не закрывайте глаза, пожалуйста! — Ямазаки уже не просит, он требует. Ему необходимо отследить момент, когда Хиджиката начнет отключаться. В его жизни никогда не было ничего важнее. Несколько секунд Хиджиката не реагирует, и Ямазаки готов дергать удавку, но тот все же поднимает на него взгляд, встречается с ним глазами. Ямазаки словно электрическим разрядом прошивает от копчика до затылка. Он тянется к приоткрытым губами и целует, жадно, отчаянно. Ловит судорожный вдох. 

Удавка полностью пережимает горло.

Ямазаки скорее чувствует, чем видит судорогу, проходящую по телу Хиджикаты, он резко дергает шнурок, и тот кончает, заваливается назад. По его лицу расползается страшная бледность.  
Хиджикату одной рукой за талию, второй — за затылок, чтобы не ударился, и падает вместе с ним. Утыкается мокрым лбом в плечо, дышит так же хрипло и судорожно, кусает губы. Ему кажется, он сейчас расплачется от пережитого напряжения. И чувствует, как на голову ложится тяжелая ладонь, несколько раз проходит по волосам, успокаивая.

Ямазаки приподнимается и смотрит в лицо Хиджикате. Тот лежит, глядя в потолок. Его щеки и губы постепенно становятся ярче. Он выглядит спокойным, по-настоящему расслабленным. Ямазаки знает, что это ненадолго. Он ненавидит то, что Хиджиката заставляет его делать. Но Ямазаки понимает, что никому больше в этом мире не доверит конец этой проклятой удавки.


End file.
